


Pastries

by Nolita



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Reim makes his own pastries sometimes: simple at first.
Relationships: Xerxes Break & Reim Lunettes & Sharon Rainsworth
Kudos: 1





	Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McOllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McOllie/gifts).



> Ollie and I have been giving each other characters and word prompts to write drabbles! This is the first one he gave me: Reim and the word "rustic."

Reim makes his own pastries sometimes: simple at first. They start to become more elaborate once he has some extra time and practice. It's always when he's at the Rainsworth mansion that he has the chance, and the peace and quiet to focus too. 

Well, _sometimes_ the peace and quiet too. 

"They look wonderful," Sharon says, stealing some of the excess icing on her finger when she thinks his back is turned. 

As he arranges strawberries on the final tart, Reim wonders where she learnt the technique.

He doesn't have to think for very long. Break has no such subtlety. 


End file.
